


Distraction Duty

by achievemenhunter



Series: The Agency (Spy AU) [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin employs tactical means to get Ryan to stop working and come to bed already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm still posting (occasionally)! Work is still a murderous force in my life, so that sucks, but I am still writing, I promise!
> 
> This one's for missingnolovefic, for giving me a bit of a kick up the bum as far as motivation to write goes. Thank you, lovely.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Content warnings for all the smut.

It was already well into the next day when Ryan and Gavin stumbled back in to their hotel room, their most recent mission having kept them up most of the night. They were all done now, though, and would be heading back to HQ when they checked out in the morning - later in the morning. Gavin groaned with exhaustion and flopped onto the hotel bed, finding a weary satisfaction in sinking into the slightly-too-soft mattress. God, but he couldn't wait to get back to his own bed.

 

He cracked one eye back open when Ryan didn't join him, instead fishing out a tablet and taking a seat at the small desk across from the bed.

 

"Rye, what're you doing?" he mumbled sleepily, already struggling from keeping his eyelid from drifting shut again.

 

Ryan didn't look at him as he replied, "I've got to write up a completion report for our mission to send back to HQ, seeing how there's no way you'd do it without falling asleep in the middle. Or even in the first place." He waved a hand in Gavin's direction. "Just go to sleep, this'll take about an hour or so."

 

An indecipherable noise that hinted at disapproval wormed out of Gavin's throat as he mashed his face against his pillow, trying to smooth out one of the irregular lumps in the stuffing with his cheek. "Can't you do that in the morning?" he grumbled.

 

"It won't take _that_ long," Ryan argued gently. "I'm awake, I might as well do it now. Seriously, Gavin, just go to sleep. You talking to me will only make it take longer."

 

Gavin groaned irately at him, but shucked his pants all the same, not bothering with taking off his shirt before wriggling under the covers, closing his eyes with a soft sigh.

 

Very soon, it was so quiet that the only thing Gavin could hear was the muted slide and press of Ryan's fingers against the glass screen of the tablet, and his own breathing. The latter steadied slowly, becoming deep and measured as he prepared himself for sleep.

 

Then he flipped himself over, suddenly no longer comfortable.

 

And again less than a minute later.

 

The bedsheets rustled a third time as he struggled to find a position conducive for the onset of sleep, letting out an annoyed huff as comfort eluded him. He cracked one eye open, glancing at Ryan. The older man was curled over his tablet, clearly doing his best to ignore Gavin's persistent thrashings. His fingers continued to tap at the screen, and Gavin sighed, louder this time, hoping to coax the other agent to leave the paperwork (so to speak) until the morning, and snuggle up with him instead.

 

Ryan ignored him, typing steadily on his report.

 

Gavin glared at his back, but if Ryan realised, he wasn't showing it. Gavin scowled. "Ryan…" he whined pitifully, shifting again.

 

"When I've finished the report," the blond replied instantly.

 

"But _Ryan…_ "

 

"You're only making me take longer," Ryan warned, and Gavin's scowl grew deeper.

 

Then an idea sparked in Gavin's mind.

 

Clearly, there was no way that the Brit was going to be able to get to sleep before Ryan went to bed. And since tired pleading hadn't convinced the older man to join him, there was only one real option that would feasibly allow him to coerce Ryan to abandon his work.

 

He pushed the covers down his body, pulling his legs out from underneath and dropping them on top. He saw Ryan twitch just the slightest at the ongoing movement, obviously irritated by the continued, distracting noise. He relaxed a bit when it seemed to stop, but since his back was to Gavin, he couldn't see that the Brit's right hand was drifting across his stomach to the front of his boxers.

 

Gavin gently palmed himself, keeping his breathing even. His cock began to perk up with interest under his hand, his half-lidded eyes trailing lazily over the curve of Ryan's back in the low light cast by the desk lamp. From this angle, he had a pretty generous view of the musculature of Ryan's left arm, and he gazed at it steadily, conjuring hazy imaginings of Ryan pinning him to the bed, flipping him over and just generally manhandling him into a position for ultimate pleasure for the both of them.

 

His cock jumped a little under his palm and he bit his lip with a quiet whine, feeling almost nervous as he slipped out of his underwear, kicking them off the ends of his feet. He'd never really been one to put on a show (sexually, at least), and inexperience was lending itself to uncertainty.

 

Still, it was clear by now that all of the shifting fabric and soft sounds from Gavin had alerted Ryan to what was going on. The older man's shoulders were starting to bunch up and he was tapping the screen quite a bit harder than necessary as he typed. Gavin decided to go all in.

 

He felt ridiculously self-conscious as he let out a loud moan. As a general rule, Gavin was quiet in bed, simply because didn't think that he sounded all that appealing when responding vocally to his arousal.

 

Apparently, that rule was founded on a faulty principle, if the way Ryan's shoulders suddenly shot up to his ears, fingers jerking across the screen and a quiet, "Fuck," slipping past his lips were any indication.

 

A small smile quirked at Gavin's lips, his breath hitching slightly as he swirled his thumb around the head of his cock. His head fell back against the pillow with a muted thump, a soft groan escaping him as his fingers teased along his length. He let them slip lower, gently cupping his balls and rolling them underneath his hand, before drifting back up to stroke himself languidly.

 

He hummed in what he hoped was at least a vaguely sexy-sounding way, and chuckled a bit at the way Ryan's shoulders twitched upward again. He let himself writhe a little against the bed for good measure, honestly getting more worked up from the fact that _Ryan_ was so clearly getting worked up. All manner of soft sighs and moans dripped from his lips like honey, every sound making Ryan coil up even tighter.

 

"Ryan…" the Brit murmured breathily, hips lifting from the mattress as he thrust up into his fist.

 

"Gavin, _please_ ," the older man pleaded, his voice strained. "I really do need to get this done."

 

Gavin just grinned, knowing how close he was to breaking Ryan's will. He sighed with exaggerated contentedness, arching his back away from the bed and making the springs of the mattress creak slightly.

 

Ryan slammed the tablet down on the table with enough force that it would have broken if not for the military grade casing, shoulders still tensed as he stood slowly. "That's _really_ how you want to play this, huh?" he murmured, then suddenly turned and sprang at Gavin, catching the younger man's wrists in his hands and pinning them to the bed, straddling him. Gavin gasped, eyes wide at the speed with which Ryan had moved away from the desk.

 

"You are _utterly_ incorrigible," Ryan growled, mouth already attacking Gavin's neck.

 

"That means you're going to shag me now, yeah?" Gavin replied breathlessly, curving up against Ryan's body.

 

The older man let out a dark chuckle, sitting up and taking his shirt off, giving Gavin a front row seat to the sight of the muscles of his arms and chest flexing gloriously. "That's not what that means, no." He pulled Gavin's shirt off over the younger man's head, collecting his wrists in one hand and pinning them once more as he leant back down. "But, like I told you _multiple_ times, I _was_ actually quite busy," he hummed, nosing at the Brit's jaw and sucking a hickey next to his Adam's apple. His free hand trailed lower, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. Gavin tried to buck up against him to gain some friction, but the older agent easily moved out of the way, making Gavin whine in frustration. With a grin, Ryan kicked his pants off and whispered into the younger man's ear, "I certainly hope you'll make this worthwhile, Gavin."

 

"Nn- I will, Ryan, please," Gavin whimpered, biting his lip and tipping his head back as Ryan started assaulting his neck again. Gavin found himself incredibly glad that their stealth suits had high collars - it would have been a bit difficult explaining the bruises later otherwise.

 

His hands clung to Ryan’s back, fingertips bumping over the older agent’s myriad of scars as he tried to pull Ryan down on top of him, to have Ryan encompass him completely. Ryan's hips finally dipped low enough to allow Gavin to grind up against him, a small damp patch already formed at the front of his underwear despite himself. Gavin eagerly rocked up against the cotton-clad erection, moaning at the delicious pressure as the blond ground down on him in response, thoroughly pinning him to the bed. Ryan's lips crushed hungrily against Gavin's, and the Brit's hands shot up to tangle in his hair, keeping him from pulling away - not that Ryan had been planning to. The report was completely out of his thoughts, the tablet screen silently fading to black from inactivity.

 

The bedsprings creaked slightly as Ryan suddenly leant back and flipped Gavin over, then went straight back to pressing the brunet to the mattress with the weight of his body. Gavin groaned helplessly, muffled a little by his pillow, and bit his lip at the hard press of Ryan's cock against his ass. The older man rolled against him indulgently a few times more, but despite how good it felt, Gavin knew that if Ryan kept up this languid pace, then Gavin might well pass out from sheer exhaustion before they were done.

 

"Ryan…" Gavin murmured quietly, the name laden with need, and he got the message. With efficient, but somehow still sensual, motions, Ryan rose from the bed, briefly palming Gavin's bare ass before reaching for the lube and one of the condoms in the bag beside the bed. The Brit clamped his teeth down on his lip once more in anticipation, smothering a moan as Ryan coated his fingers and pushed one into him. Almost against his own will, it seemed - because Gavin was pretty sure he couldn't have stopped himself - he clambered shakily onto his hands and knees, arching both into and away from the intrusion. A thin whine escaped him as Ryan's finger brushed over his prostate, slow coaxing motions working to open him up.

 

Maybe it was the fact that he was so tired, but Gavin was relaxed enough to allow for three fingers even quicker than usual. He buried his face in the pillow, panting quietly, little pleading whines leaving him on every other breath. It was clear that he was ready for more, that he wanted more, and Ryan slipped his fingers free, taking off his boxer briefs and wiping the digits clean with them. The soiled underwear were tossed to the floor, forgotten instantly as Ryan rolled the condom on, lined up and pressed in. 

 

A pleased-pained sound ground its way out of Gavin, and as always, Ryan moved into him slowly, going still once he was fully seated so that Gavin had time to adjust. His mouth peppered hot kisses along Gavin's taut shoulders, only starting to rock his hips against the younger man when the tension left, inch by inch. This time, the sound the Brit made was a wanton moan, spine arching as he pressed himself back against Ryan.

 

They fell into a perfect rhythm, working in flawless unison, just like they did with everything else. Ryan's hands were warm and firm on his hips, Gavin's palms and knees sank deep into the mattress as he was thrust into.

 

The older agent was merciful, understanding that his usual indulgences when it came to sex with Gavin would only exacerbate the symptoms of the Brit's fatigue. Not to mention that Ryan himself was not a young man anymore, and he was feeling that same tiredness just as keenly. He set up a relentless pace, their skin slicking with sweat, breath coming in hot gasps, flesh slapping against flesh.

 

Within the span of five minutes, their rhythm grew erratic, groaning each other's names as sensation engulfed them both. Gavin's limbs gave out and he felt his hot come slide between the skin of his abdomen and the top sheet, Ryan mindlessly humping into him for a few beats before going still on top of him.

 

After taking a few moments to collect themselves, Ryan used the top sheet to mop the worst of the sweat and stains on their bodies, then pulled it loose completely and dumped it on top of his underwear. He let the younger man pull him under the remains of the bedcovers without protest.

 

Gavin's eyelids fluttered shut, breath evening out, and soon he was slumbering peacefully, curled against Ryan's chest.

 

Ryan glanced over the top of Gavin's tawny head, where the tablet lay waiting for him to finish the report. He went to rise, but Gavin let out a whimper and clutched at him in his sleep. With a tender smile, Ryan relaxed against Gavin's side, draping an arm over the Brit's waist and closing his eyes.

 

The report could wait.

 


End file.
